Smythofsky Week 2013
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: I'll be posting all my fics for Smythofsky Week 2013 here. Day 1: Getting Together, Day 2: Historical AU, Day 3: Las Vegas, Day 4: Fake Relationship Trope, Day 5: Genderbending, Day 6: Breaking The Law, Day 7: Crossovers, Day 8: Free Day.
1. Day 1: Getting Together

**A/N: **This also features Jeffbastian Bromance because I love it and there isn't enough of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

Sebastian hated this town. Actually he loathed the entire state. He couldn't understand why Nick and Jeff would want to get married in Westerville of all places. So they grew up here, what's the big deal? Just because you grew up somewhere doesn't mean you have to like it there. Especially not if that place was Westerville.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he got up from his bed to go meet Jeff. The guy whose fault it was that he was even here. Just because Jeff had somehow managed to worm his way into Sebastian's life in high school he was now his best man. And if he were to get married in any other place he'd be happy about that. Truthfully he was still happy about it, Jeff was his best friend and he probably would've painfully murdered him had he chosen anybody else as his best man. He just wished all of this didn't involve coming back to Ohio.

As Sebastian was just in the elevator he heard somebody call out, "Hold the door! Hold the door, please!" He reached out his hand to stop the doors from closing but when he saw who was entering the elevator he wished he hadn't. It's not like being in this fucking town again was bad enough, no! Of course he had to run into Dave fucking Karofsky of all people!

"Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?" Sebastian said aggressively.

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Dave snapped back.

Sebastian breathed deeply, this was ridiculous. It had been four years, he should be able to spend one minute in an elevator with the guy. "Ok, let's be adults about this. What's in the past is in the past. We're almost in the lobby and then we'll never have to see each other again, so I think we should be able to not yell at each other for another ten seconds."

They were reaching the lobby the same moment Dave answered, "I would've thought you're here for Nick and Jeff's wedding."

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed. "They invited you to the wedding?"

"Why else would I be back here? I hate this place."

This was not going the way Sebastian had planned. How could Jeff not have told him that they had invited Dave. He knew what had happened between them.

Sebastian cleared his throat, trying to get his thoughts in order. "Anyway I need to get going," he said and left Dave standing in the hotel lobby.

* * *

"How could you not have told me?" Sebastian demanded as soon as he saw Jeff.

"Told you what?" Jeff asked confused.

"That you invited Dave to the wedding! How could you have done that?" Sebastian was actually angry about this. Jeff was supposed to be his best friend, he should know better than to do something like this.

"I'm sorry, Bas. For not telling you. I'm not sorry for inviting him. He's a friend. And while you avoided him the last four years, Nick and I have kept in contact with him. I should've told you, I'm aware of that. I just didn't know how." Jeff didn't like it when Sebastian was mad at him. He was pretty much the only one Sebastian rarely got a mad at, so when it happened he had really done something wrong.

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Next time just tell me, alright? I'd like to be prepared before I run into him."

"You should talk to him, Bas. It's been four years, you've both grown up. He just graduated college, you're going into your senior year after the summer. Don't you think it's time for a fresh start?" Jeff just really wanted his best friend to be happy and the last time he had seen him truly happy had been with Dave. It's not that Sebastian was unhappy or unsatisfied with his life but he wasn't completely content either. And Jeff would do anything he could to fix that.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow, ok? I'm bound to see him at the wedding," Sebastian compromised. Jeff smiled at him and they went on to talk about lighter topics.

* * *

That evening Sebastian was lying in his bed thinking about that one night four years ago. Prom. It should've been one of the most memorable nights of his high school career. And it had been, just not in a way he had expected.

After Dave's suicide attempt he had convinced him to finish his senior year at Dalton and the two of them had become quick friends. He had introduced him to the rest of the Warblers and he had fitted in so well. And then Prom had happened. They had decided to go together as friends. By the end of the night they had both been unbelievably drunk. So drunk that they had ended up in bed together. The next morning had been nothing if not awkward. Sebastian had stumbled back to his own dorm room and the next day Dave had graduated and went to San Francisco. They had never talked again after that night.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Nick and Jeff only had eyes for each other (like always) and every guest was genuinely happy for the couple. Sebastian had given his speech and so had Nick's best man.

A few drinks and several hours later it was over. Sebastian made his way outside to get a cab, he was just about ready to collapse into bed. He hadn't talked to Dave, the opportunity hadn't really arisen, so he was surprised when he suddenly appeared next to him. "Do you mind if we share a cab? I mean we live in the same hotel," Dave asked.

"No, it's fine. Makes more sense," Sebastian admitted.

The ride back to the hotel was filled with awkward silence until they were back in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Sebastian was suddenly all over Dave. Dave was shocked for about a millisecond before he reciprocated. The kiss was heated, nothing but a battle for dominance. They stumbled out of the elevator and Sebastian led Dave to his room without letting go.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian awoke to the feeling of a warm body tangled around his. "Why is it that we always have sex when we drink too much?" he groaned.

"I didn't have that much to drink," Dave admitted.

Sebastian sighed, "Yeah, me neither."

"So, where do we go from here?" Dave asked. "I don't actually wanna go back to not talking to you."

"Neither do I." Sebastian paused for a moment before adding, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. And I think we should give this a try. I've always liked you as more than a friend."

Sebastian sat up straight at that. "Seriously? You liked me back in high school?" he asked incredulous.

"Of course. I may have been drunk but I wouldn't have given up my virginity for anybody," Dave said sincerely.

"God, I was a jerk in high school. Had I not left you without a word we could've already talked about this back then and I could've had you these last four years." Sebastian could've kicked himself. Hard.

"So, does this mean you want to give this a try?" Dave asked, just to make sure.

"Most definitely, bear cub," Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's been a while since somebody called me that."

"Well, then I guess it's time that I re-establish that name," Sebastian said as he leaned in to kiss Dave again.

Maybe Ohio wasn't all bad after all. Maybe.

* * *

You can follow me on tumblr: lovingeachdayasifitsthelast . tumblr . com


	2. Day 2: Historical AU

**A/N: **This is based on a Roman legend. Also an Augur is a priest who predicts the future by studying the flight of birds.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

Davidus awoke to the sounds of agitated voices in the street. He went to open his window and what he saw took his breath away. A giant crack had split the market square open. Quickly he got dressed and joined his fellow Romans in the streets. He found his friend Kurtus who filled him in. Apparently the crack had appeared in the middle of the night and soldiers had been working relentlessly to close it but nothing had worked.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the other end of the square. Standing there was one of the Augurs who proclaimed, "To close the crack you most throw in your most valuable possession." Immediately everybody ran to their houses to collect what they deemed valuable. It was all thrown into the crack but it remained open.

While people were starting to become restless Davidus had an idea. "Kurtus, I think what the Augur meant was nothing material. Our most valuable possession is our courage."

"But how are we supposed to throw courage into it?" Kurtus asked confused.

"Wait and see," Davidus replied as he turned away and walked back to his house.

* * *

Sebastianius had been working the entire night to close the crack and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sneak over to Davidus' house and spent the morning with him. The two of them had been having a secret affair for almost a year now. While sex with other males wasn't forbidden, marriages were frowned upon.

Deep in thought Sebastianius only noticed Davidus sitting on his horse when he was already on the edge of the crack. "My fellow people of Rome. Our most valuable possession is our courage. Therefore I will sacrifice myself today so all of you can live on in peace."

Sebastianius couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No!" he yelled, sprinting over to his lover.

"It is for the best," Davidus tried to reassure him. "Just know that I love you." He placed a final kiss on Sebastianius' lips and rode off the edge. And like he had predicted the crack began to close itself. But Sebastianius was devastated, he couldn't and wouldn't live without Davidus. Before the crack closed itself completely he jumped in after his lover.

* * *

Instead of the crack there now was a small river and on it's shore there was a memorial table in honour of Davidus and Sebastianius so that nobody would ever forget their courage and their love for each other.


	3. Day 3: Las Vegas

**A/N: **It's Jeff's bachelor party and Sebastian takes him to Las Vegas. I'm sorry this is so short, I had less time than I thought.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

"I can't believe you took me to a strip club," Jeff said for about the 15th time that night.

"I can," Trent said dryly.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Sebastian smirked.

Jeff blushed and decided not to comment.

"Come on, we're in a casino, let's gamble," Sebastian said as he pulled Jeff over to one of the Black Jack tables. Trent went off with the other members of Jeff's bachelor party.

"Why hello. I think today's my lucky day," Sebastian said, winking at the very attractive dealer. It said 'Dave' on his name tag. "Dave, a beautiful name for a beautiful man." Jeff snorted, "Shut up, Sebastian."

They started the game and despite Dave's unresponsiveness Sebastian didn't stop hitting on him. "The things I'd let you do to me..."

"Oh my god, Bas, you don't even know if he's gay," Jeff interfered.

"Nah, my gaydar's never failed me before. I knew Nick was gay before he did," Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't remind me," Jeff groaned. Nick had been too oblivious for his own good.

"Anyway, back to you handsome. You look like you could hold me down. Or you could hold me up and fuck me against the wall, whatever suits you." Jeff just rolled his eyes, after years of being Sebastian's best friend he was used to this. Dave raised one of his eyebrow but otherwise didn't react.

"You'll cave before the night is over, they always do," Sebastian smirked.

"A great way to get into a guy's pants," Jeff commented.

After another hour of Black Jack Sebastian still hadn't gotten a word out of Dave. "Come on, let's go back to our room," Jeff said. "I'm tired."

"Just a second," Sebastian said as he pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket. He scribbled his number down and handed the paper to Dave. "In case you change your mind. Which you should, it'd be the best sex you'll ever have."

After Sebastian had gotten ready to go to bed he checked his phone to see that he had a new message: _Your gaydar didn't fail you. Breakfast tomorrow? Dave _He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Day 4: Fake Relationship Trope

**A/N: **I'm starting to notice a pattern in my fics, they seem to be slightly Sebastian centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dave asked warily.

"It's a little late to back out now, we're already there," Sebastian said. "And it's a perfect idea, serves him right." It was Sebastian's father's birthday and Sebastian had asked Dave to come with him as his fake boyfriend, knowing it would piss his father off.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Sebastian said as he got out of his car. Dave followed suit. Once they were both outside Sebastian took Dave's hand and let him inside. They were greeted by a few of the other guests before they got to Sebastian's father, Reginald Smythe.

"Sebastian, how nice to see you. Who is your friend?" Reginald asked. Sebastian grimaced. He couldn't understand how nobody saw through his father's façade. They were far from being the happy little family his parents liked to portrait.

"This is Dave Karofsky, my boyfriend," Sebastian answered, holding up their hands a little.

Reginald's masquerade slipped for a second before he put it back in place, he had to keep up appearances after all. "Your boyfriend. Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, father," Sebastian said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm. Not wanting to stick around his father any longer he pulled Dave away to get something to drink.

"I hate it here. Do you think anybody would notice if we just left again?" Sebastian asked half-heartedly.

"Bas, it's your father's birthday, you can't just leave no matter how much you dislike the guy," Dave said. "It'll be fine, I'm here with you."

Sebastian pulled Dave closer and kissed him softly. "What was that for?" Dave asked confusedly.

"You're my boyfriend tonight so I can kiss you, right?" Sebastian smirked.

"R-Right," Dave stammered.

Before Sebastian could reply his father pulled him away. "A word, please. In private." Sebastian reluctantly followed his father to his office. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. Parading your gay out there! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends and colleagues!" Reginald said, barely containing his anger.

"I'm not parading anything," Sebastian said angrily. "And nobody seems to have a problem with it."

"I have a problem with it," Reginald said through gritted teeth.

"I don't really care what you think anymore. So, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go spend some time with my boyfriend," Sebastian said and walked away before his father had the chance to say anything else. He went back to Dave, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "We're leaving, I don't want to embarrass my father any further," Sebastian said louder than necessary, making sure everybody in the room heard him.

The ride back to Dalton was silent, Dave knew it was better to leave Sebastian alone when he was like this. Once back at the school Sebastian walked Dave to his dorm. "Thank you for coming with me tonight," he said and kissed Dave again.

"You don't have to do that anymore, we're not at your father's birthday anymore," Dave said, slightly taken aback.

"What if I want to do it?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked carefully. He didn't dare hope that Sebastian actually meant what he thought he meant.

"I mean that I would like for you to be my actual boyfriend," Sebastian said with a smile.

Dave smiled back at him, "I'd like that, too."


	5. Day 5: Genderbending

**A/N: **There's a little bit of Niff in here again and for the first time Nick actually says something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

The first thing Sebastian noticed when he woke up was that there was something tickling his nose. That in itself wasn't weird, what was weird was that when he opened his eyes he saw hair. Hair that should not have been there. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Dave, only to find that Dave wasn't in bed with him anymore. In his place lay a girl who looked a lot like him. In the millisecond before Sebastian started to freak out he thought that that explained the hair. Then he shook Dave awake.

"Oh my god, Bas, you're a girl," Dave said before Sebastian got the chance to.

"Shit, me too!?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Dave asked warily.

"What I mean is that you're also a girl. Apparently we're both girls. … This has got to be the weirdest dream ever," Sebastian groaned.

In that moment the door to Sebastian's dorm opened and in came Nick and Jeff.

"Holy cow, what the hell happened to you two?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"We have no idea, we only just woke up," Sebastian answered.

"This is so weird," said Dave.

"Hey, does this mean that you're a lesbian now?" asked Nick curiously.

"I still feel pretty attracted to dick," said Sebastian dryly.

"Yeah, me too," Dave confirmed.

"So what are we gonna do with the two of you?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think there's much we can do. I mean do you have any idea how to turn somebody into a man? Apart from surgery," said Dave beaten.

"But we have to do something!" Jeff insisted.

"I say we just wait until tomorrow and if we're still girls then we can start to worry," suggested Sebastian.

"That probably makes the most sense," Dave agreed.

"Alright, do you want us to get you breakfast?" Nick asked

"Yeah, that'd be good," said Dave thankfully. So Nick and Jeff left the two of them alone again.

"So, what're we gonna do today? We'll be stuck in the dorm the entire time," asked Dave.

"Well, usually I'd say I know exactly what we could do but I don't think I can have sex with you while you look like that. No offence," Sebastian replied.

"None taken, I don't really fancy having sex with you like this either," said Dave.

"We could start writing that history paper we've both been avoiding," suggested Sebastian.

"Sounds like a plan," Dave agreed.

The rest of the day was therefore spent doing homework and hanging out with Nick and Jeff who took about a million pictures.

"We don't wanna forget this day," said Jeff.

"I wouldn't mind forgetting it," grumbled Sebastian.

"Me neither," said Dave. He was really hoping to be a guy again the next day.

After Nick and Jeff had gotten them dinner and eaten with them Sebastian and Dave went to bed uncharacteristically early.

* * *

When Sebastian awoke the next day he immediately jumped out of bed to look at himself in the mirror. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was no longer a girl. He quickly glanced over at Dave to see that he had also been turned back into a man. Before he could share the joyous news with him Nick and Jeff burst into the room again and woke Dave up.

"Thank god, I'm male again," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," Sebastian agreed.

"And in case you ever think this was only a dream we have plenty of pictures to prove you wrong," smirked Jeff.

Sebastian and Dave only groaned in unison.


	6. Day 6: Breaking The Law

**A/N: **Apparently this law actually exists. I don't know what the real fee is though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

Sebastian had gotten Dave tickets to Broadway for his birthday and instead of flying to New York they had decided to take a road trip. Currently they were in the city of Marion, Ohio. They had stopped to get gas and when he saw a bakery Sebastian got an idea.

"Did you know that there's a law in Marion that says you're not allowed to walk backwards on a city street while eating doughnuts?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend mischievously.

"No, I didn't. And how do you even know that?" Dave asked incredulously.

"In preparation of going to law school I looked up some laws," Sebastian explained.

"You were just bored and googled ridiculous laws, didn't you?" Dave said sceptically.

"Maybe," Sebastian smirked. "Either way I'm gonna go buy a doughnut."

Dave just groaned, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Sebastian from doing this.

A minute later Sebastian emerged from the bakery, doughnut in hand. He immediately proceeded to walk backwards on the street, taking a bite from the treat. He managed to take about ten steps before a police-car drove by and promptly stopped a few metres behind Sebastian.

"Sir, it is forbidden to walk backwards on a city street while eating a doughnut," the officer said.

"You're not seriously arresting me for this, are you?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to pay a fee of 25$," the officer said seriously.

"This town is ridiculous," Sebastian said before he took out his wallet and paid the fee. He then grabbed Dave by the hand and pulled him back to their car. "We're leaving this town right now," he grumbled angrily. Dave didn't stop laughing the entire day.


End file.
